A Test of Time
by savethewolves
Summary: James Potter leaves on a dangerous sabbatical for Albus Dumbledore. While he's gone, can his best mates, The Marauders, keep from disowning him? Will his best mate steal his love, Lily Evans, when Lily turns to Sirius for comfort after James leaves?
1. Sabbatical Sensitivity

A Test of Time

James stared out his Dorm Room window. The thoughts that swelled through his head were making him nauseas. He was thinking about how he would have to leave Hogwarts on a sabbatical for Dumbledore, how he had been offered a job to protect the school for a six month trip somewhere Dumbledore was not able to say. James couldn't bare to tell his mates, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They would be crushed…he had decided that Dumbledore would tell them.

James knew that his friends would most likely disown him while he was gone for not telling them he was leaving in person. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, but on the other hand, if he failed at his mission, he knew that they wouldn't be a target if they were no longer his friends. James figured that since they had lasted this long, that a six month sabbatical can't change too much.

Then there was Lily Evans. They had finally gotten closer in their Seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and now he has to leave her. He knew how devastated she was going to be. How much she was going to hate him for leaving her, without a hug or maybe even a final kiss goodbye. James didn't know if he was going to return. Dumbledore had promised that his journey wouldn't be in vain, but he had said nothing about him living.

James packed the rest of his clothes and necessary items in his trunk. He had packed in the invisibility cloak, but stuffed the Marauders Map into Sirius' blankets on his four poster bed. He didn't know what he would say to Remus when he got back. Remus would need him during transformations, but Dumbledore had no idea about their massive rule breaking to transform into animals to keep Remus company.

James ran a hand through his raggedy, messy, charcoal hair. Dumbledore had told him that after their meeting James would be packing and leaving immediately and that he would be excused from all class work while he was gone.

James only understood one thing: He was going to make a difference for his world. He was going to change something. Dumbledore had promised that. He levitated his trunk and cast a spell to make it invisible while he wrapped the invisibility cloak around him and stalked down the stairs so that nobody would see him leaving. He crept up to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He imagined Lily's face as he saw in his head Dumbledore tell them all that he had been sent on a mission and he wouldn't be back for another six months.

His throat was itchy, and he felt an uneasy tightening on his chest, and he realized he was choking back tears. He shook out his head and gave the rather annoyed gargoyle Dumbledore's password before he stepped onto the stairs and pulled off the cloak. Though James knew he was leaving his friends, he made a promise that he would see them again.


	2. Peter Pettigrew's Perspective

Peter Pettigrew's Perspective

They were all pulled into Dumbledore's office, one at a time. The shortest boy went first, he wasn't fat in his younger years he was just shorter. The blond straight hair he had reached his ears and then all went sideways to the right, his brown eyes swiveled around the waiting area nervously as he sat in a wooden mahogany chair that he felt like he might break with all the nervous fidgeting he was making.

"Where is James?" He said allowed as he realized that he hadn't seen him since breakfast this morning. Usually James was the one to tell them something was going on. He wasn't a know-it-all. He was the protector of the Marauders. He was the one that everyone looked up too. He had a different look on things; he was strong, positive and had an overwhelming need to be the one to save people. Peter knew that even though James was the one who loved to save people, he also had a ridiculous mischief streak that ran through his family, so when the two came together, James often ended up saving someone from a dangerous prank.

Peter kept ringing his hands together until the gargoyle called his name, and he stood, walking through the passage way to the self-moving stairs. He gently pushed open the wrought iron fencing that guarded Dumbledore's office and chills were sent down his spine as he listened to it creak and moan.

"Ah, Hello, Mister Pettigrew" Albus Dumbledore stood behind his desk, he was growing a beard of long, brown hair on his chin. Today it was pulled together with a purple bow and for some reason, Peter thought about trying that some day. However, he knew Sirius would laugh and call him a fag. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk up to the Headmaster.

"Hello, Headmaster Dumbledore" Peter whispered quietly. He was shy, he knew that, but he also knew that Dumbledore was an extremely peaceful person. Why am I here anyways? Peter asked himself. I haven't done anything wrong, he growled in his head, suddenly feeling a bit pissed.

"Peter you might want to take a seat, there's something I need to tell you about James Potter, one of your mates" Albus said/  
Peter raised a brow, but took a seat in one of the randomly plush chairs that were placed in front of Dumbledore's oak desk.

"Peter, I hope you don't mind, but I have a few other appointments to get to this morning, but I will give you all the information I can" Albus paused and watched Peter give a curious nod and then continued, "Peter, earlier this morning I called your mate James Potter into my office. I had a proposition for him. I asked James if he would go on a sabbatical for me, if he would take my place in a dangerous journey in a secret location. Peter, James took this proposition and he's left to do a life-saving mission. He'll be gone for the most part of six months."

Peter's jaw dropped, "What the hell?" he growled, "He left? Without telling us all goodbye?"

Albus sighed and looked at Peter through his half-moon spectacles, "Peter I was afraid you would act like this, and so was James. But he had to leave on short notice. I promised that I would tell him goodbye for you."

"That's bullshit" Peter growled, "He could have at least said goodbye in a letter."

"Peter" Albus sighed, "You can't treat James this way he will need all the support he can receive when he comes back in March."

Peter growled, his eyes were slits and he slammed his hand down on the arm of the chair before he sighed, he knew Dumbledore was right. James was doing his job, he was protecting people. Peter didn't know how, but he knew that James would be doing a job that was going to make a difference, "Alright."

"And Peter" Albus started, "Please, don't tell the others. I promised James I would do that."

Peter nodded and then the hollow feeling in his chest rose, he couldn't believe the one person who had protected him was gone. He stood and walked out of Dumbledore's office and made his way out of the castle to the lake where he could waste away in his thoughts.


	3. Remus' Reverence

Remus Lupin's Perspective

Remus heard his name being called over the Hogwarts intercom. He frowned in curiosity as he made his way to Dumbledore's office. He walked towards the gargoyle, which instantly jumped aside for him walk towards the moving staircase.

The wrought iron fence was already open when Remus reached Dumbledore's office, "Dumbledore?" he called.

"In here, Remus" Albus called as he walked in his office, carrying a piece of parchment that he tapped with his wand and sent it somewhere.

"Remus, would you care to take a seat please" Albus didn't ask, it was more of a command incognito.

Remus took a seat, a bewildered expression on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Remus I have something to tell you about James Potter" Albus replied softly as he took a seat at his desk, "Remus, I offered a proposition for James during early morning classes. I asked him to go on a six month sabbatical for me. During this sabbatical, he would be traveling on his own to do some dangerous jobs. Remus, James decided to take my offer and he's left about an hour ago."

The long, hard stare that came from Remus was a collection of emotions that ranged from hurt, anger to understanding.

"Dumbledore, didn't he have enough time to say goodbye?" Remus growled.

Dumbledore sighed again, "He told me that he couldn't bare to say goodbye because he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave."  
Remus nodded, though all the muscles in his body were stiff and coiled, he could feel the monster inside of him howling to be released, "You said he would be gone for six months?"

Albus nodded, "He will be back at the end of the sixth month. Remus, he's going to need your help. I know you have the understanding required for this."

The sighed that escaped from Remus was the sign that he gave in, he nodded, "You're right."

"Remus, I've saved Lily and Sirius for last…please don't go telling them for me. I don't want them to get the wrong idea."

"I understand" Remus sighed and stood and without a goodbye, exited from Albus' office and went to the library to drown in this thoughts.


	4. A Sirius Perception

A Sirius Perception

Sirius was in the middle of talking to one pretty Hufflepuff into a date on Saturday night when his name was called over the intercom. He sighed dramatically in the girls' direction and then grinned when she giggled. He swept his ebony black hair out of his face, his piercing blue eyes a captivation that she couldn't handle. Her knee's almost buckled.

Sirius lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes; "I'll see you later, Madeline" he kissed her forehead and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

As he walked back inside the castle, he saw a brown hair seventh year across the stone sidewalk. He frowned, he looked moody. The teenagers chocolate brown hair swayed in the wind, though it was just passed his chin, it was naturally straight. His brown eyes were clouded in anger and his hands were clenched into fists, his knuckles white as snow.

Sirius ran up to one of his best mates, "Moony!" he called, "What's wrong?" though he could be obscenely crude, Sirius was often a very caring individual with the ones he loved and cared about.

Remus turned towards him the ferocity of a starving tiger, "Go find out Sirius. Now" the man never talked to Sirius like this unless it was the night of the full moon, and Sirius was positive it wasn't. He had it marked on his calendar as Furry Problem Night.

Sirius frowned, "Mate-"

"Sirius please, before I explode. Go to Dumbledore. I can't tell you what's happened. GO!" Remus yelled finally.

Sirius gave him a whoa aren't you a grouchy arse today look and stalked off up the steps taking two at a time.

When he reached Dumbledore's office he just walked right in, not waiting for the gargoyle to say enter. Sirius has been in there enough to know the gargoyle isn't even a guy; it's a girl with a permanent cold.

He jogged up the moving staircase and through the wrought iron door and took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk he smiled at large red bird, "Hello Fawkes" he stood and walked over to the bird to stroke it's head. The bird gave small chirp and inclined his head towards Sirius' hand.

"Mister Black you've always been so fond of my Fawkes" came the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Who wouldn't be?" Sirius replied, "He's an amazing creature, Dumbledore"

Albus nodded, "Yes. Sirius, do you care to take a seat? I have some important matters to discuss with you"

Sirius nodded, "Oh!" He said as he jumped into the seat, "Alby have you seen James? I've been looking for him since lunch."

Albus smiled at Sirius' pet name, "I have, actually this talk is about him."

Sirius' smile faltered, "Why? What's wrong? Did he get into mischief without me? It better have been good."

Albus laughed, "Nothing's wrong and he's in some…mischief I guess you would say."

Sirius frowned, "But we're into mischief together" it was almost a whine.

"Sirius, I've sent James on a six month sabbatical for me" Albus started. Sirius doesn't like to beat around the bush, or be the prospect of bull shit, "He's going to be in areas of extreme danger, so he won't be able to be reached. Sirius, he might not come back if he get's caught"

Sirius stood and slammed his first on to Dumbledore's desk, "YOU ASKED HIM WITHOUT US PRESENT?" he roared, "OF COURSE HE WOULD DO THAT!"

Albus sighed, "Mister Black-"

"YEAH, NOW IT'S MISTER BLACK!" Sirius continued, "YOU PLAYED TO HIS WEAKNESS PROFESOR!"

"Sirius, he wanted to do this."

"WHERE IS HE?"

"He's already left. He said that if he had to say goodbye himself he wouldn't be able to leave" Albus said softly, "I quite understand."

"DAMN RIGHT HE WOULDN'T!" He was so uncontrollably angry that he kicked the 100 pound chair across the office, slamming it into one of his crystal ball shelves.

"HE'S TOO CHICKEN TO SAY GOODBYE TO HIS MATES!" he continued, "AND HIS GIRL? What the fuck is his problem? I COULD HAVE GONE WITH HIM! Why in the FUCK would he leave without me? I'm his right hand man! Who in the hell do you think YOU ARE to tell him to go at this alone? WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?" Sirius pounded Albus with questions and Albus took this in silence as he quietly fixed everything Sirius broke with his wand. He looked as if none of this fazed him.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF? Talk about what a rubbish idea this was and bring him back? HE MIGHT DIE! HE CAN'T DIE!"

Sirius' ranting when on to the point that Albus asked him to leave. Albus knew that there was no consoling someone so emotionally upset as Sirius that he just needed to be excused. He hoped that the anyone who should get in his way would be quick to run for their lives. Sirius had patience for no one when he was this angry.

Albus sighed and didn't bother to tell him not to tell his mates, he would go straight to them whether he had or not, Sirius was a man of friendship and Albus was not on that level at the moment.

Sirius shoved himself down the stairs and kicked the gargoyle. It responded with a hiss and Sirius told him to fuck off.

His rampage continued outside where he bounded outside to find Remus and Peter.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD HE DO THIS TO US? TO ME?" Sirius roared, the birds in the trees fluttered away and the Whomping Willow froze for a split second before it continued to thwack birds and bees from its branches and leaves.

Remus caught up to him and Sirius almost punched him in the stomach as he ran into the Forbidden Forest and threw off his clothes to transform so that he could tear some shit up.

The howl that erupted from the black Irish Wolf Hound was strong, guttural and mournful.

Remus' anger ebbed when he saw how hurt Sirius actually was. Sirius was personally offended, he knew that, but Remus also knew that Sirius couldn't help how he felt, Sirius was close all the people he loved, and that was a very select few.

Sirius found the largest tree he could within a 100 foot radius from his transformation spot and scratched the tree trunk to pieces, it was like punching a practice ball but he had more energy to last longer and stay angry as he attacked the tree.

Remus sat at the other side of the tree, listening to Sirius pant heavily as he attacked the tree, killing it in the process. Remus pulled his knees to his chest and sighed, "What the fuck was he thinking?"

A growl from the other side of the tree told Remus that Sirius didn't care.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Maybe this was for a good reason. Sirius you've seen the papers, those Death Eater attacks are starting to happen weekly. Maybe James is doing something to help the cause."

A tree limb breaking on the other end was a hint that Sirius was too distraught to care to listen.

As Remus sat, he continued to think that James wouldn't willingly leave the girl he had finally made up with and was starting to date. She wasn't his girlfriend yet, but they were dating at the very least, every one knew that. James loves her, he loved all of them. Remus knew that James had to of done something to make a difference for them all, otherwise it wasn't something he needed to do.

Remus shook his hair out, it was sticking to the tree and was starting to grow knots. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Sirius continued on his rampage until he had no more physical energy in his animagi form, and it was then that he transformed into his human form.

"Sirius I think we should think about his logically. He wouldn't just get up and leave without a reason!" Remus replied.

"What game are you playing at Moony?" Sirius hissed while he panted, throwing his jeans on and picking up his shirt, clenched in his fist as he yelled at Remus more, "He up and fucking left us. That's what he's done. He didn't take me with him and he needs me! We're a TEAM Remus! We didn't come together for shits and giggles!"

Remus sighed, "Sirius what if he's doing this to protect us? To protect our world! What if he's saving lives!"

Sirius shook his head, "He's ruining ours by leaving. What if he DIES Remus? He left us! AND LILY! He left his woman, who needs to protection almost every second of the day…She's so klutzy"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Sirius your missing the point! He's being a protector! He's doing something he's always wanted to do!"

"You know what? Fuck you too Remus. You're on Dum-Dums side?" Sirius growled, "Then fine. Fuck you" with his shirt in hand, Sirius stalked off towards the castle to find Lily.

"SIRIUS BLACK COME BACK HERE!" Remus roared, "COME FUCKING BACK HERE!"

"FUCK YOU!" Sirius roared before he ran off into the castle. He shoved opened the wooden doors and decided to look for Lily in the library, but then realized that she was most likely being told what he had and regrettingly walked towards Dumbledore's office to wait for her to exit. He wasn't sure what she would be like, sobbing or pissed off. She was like that.


End file.
